


Welcome home

by Jessehall



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, South Park
Genre: Cutting, Emo, F/M, Gender Bender, Insanity, Lies, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of kyle Broflovski being away from South Park he has two daughters and a puppy. But he feels the need to come back to South Park. He sees friends and froes. His daughter are night and day. Will they he happy at they're new home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New life

"South Park 5 miles away!" My older sister Ellen yelled. "My home town." Dad said to himself. 

I just turned the volume on my iPhone up. I just wanted to fly away. Leave my body and..... I don't know. I wished I did. 

"Hey Clarice you ok?" 

I look at dad. "Yeah it's just.... I'm going to miss my school." I lied. He frowned. "I know this is hard for you. But I think you need a fresh start." I looked out the window. 

My mother died two years ago. She was a bitch. Always trying to live off me. Dad never did that. He said that's what his mom did. Otherwise he never talks about grandma. I really don't give a fuck. Keep the past in the past. 

But dad always talked about South Park. The friends he had. Never said names though. My favorite story was when they were playing ninjas and one of his friends throw a ninja star at a kids eye. I chuckle thinking about it. 

But dad is kind of sensitive. Like name calling. Like sis said he had a Jew fro and he burst in tears. I guess he was bullied. I never asked. 

"Daddy?" Ellen asked. "Yes hon." Oh god. "Do you think I'll find a boyfriend here?" Dad smiles. I start laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

"You have a new boyfriend every week!" I laugh. "And that's funny because?" I wipe a tear from my eye. "Because you're worrying about it. You had a boy ask for your number on the way here!" I laughed. 

"Ok girls that's enough." Dad chuckled.

I put my headphones back on. And l listen to some Eminem. And drawing in my sketchbook. My sister is all about good grades, good looks, and good behavior. I'm the opposite. I know Ellen is dad's Favorite. She was mom's favorite too.

__________________

We pull into a green house. "This was my house when I was a kid." Dad said. It looked like a nice town. "Why don't you two explore the town while I set up the house." Dad said taking boxes out of the car. "Ok dad. Come on Clarice!" My puppy Alice jumped out the car. And started following me. He goes everywhere I go. We start running with alice right behind us. 

Ellen's long blond hair flying. It looks like fireflies. My red hair is to the middle of my neck I can't see it. We turn a corner. I ran into someone. I fell down. 

"Oh I'm sorry hon." Said the man helping me up. "It's ok." I said wiping the dirt off myself. "Clarice you ok?" I nod. "I'm Mr Marsh." He put out his hand. I shook it. "I'm Clarice and this is Ellen." 

"Hey you look like someone I know." He said. I shrugged. "I can't put my finger on it." He said. "While i have to go. Bye." He ran off. I picked up Alice. And held her. 

"Clarice do you think it will be different here?" Ellen asked. "I don't know Ellen. Maybe?" 

"Hey look Clarice! A park!" She pointed to a big park. We ran to it. A bunch of kids where there. I got on the swings. Ellen went to a group of kids. On the swings is the only way I can fly. Alice laid down. I closed my eyes. 

I zoned out until I heard Ellen crying. I opened my eyes. She was crying and two guys were laughing. I ran to her. "Hey pick on someone your own size! She's done no harm!" I yelled. 

"Back out of this you little shit." He said pushing me. "Don't touch me again!" I yelled. "Oh I'm so scared." He pushed me again. 

I grabbed his arm and snapped it. Kicked him in the balls. The other ran to me. I roundhouse kicked him. Both on the ground. "Bitch." I said and spit on them. 

"She beaten up Tyler and Mike!" One kid yelled. "She stopped the bullies!" All the kids started to cheer. "Wow."

________________

Me, Ellen, and Alice ran home. "DAD! We're home!" Ellen yelled. "I'm the kitchen! I want you two to meet someone!" 

We made our way to the kitchen. "Nice to see you Clarice and Ellen again." Mr Marsh said. "You two know each other?" Ellen asked. 

"Yeah I've known him since before preschool." Dad chuckled. "Stan how do you know my girls?" He asked. "I ran into them outside. Clarice know I know who you look like." He chuckled. 

"Can I see the backyard?" I asked. "Sure hon." I walked out the backyard. Alice followed me. I climbed the tree. And looked at the stars.

"Hi!" Said a boy that looked my age said. He was next door. I jump to the next tree and climb down. 

"That's one way to come over." He said. "Yo I'm Clarice Broflovski, and you are?" I put my hand out. He shakes. "I'm Justin Marsh. So me and two other friends are hanging out tomorrow. Wanna come?" He asked. "Sure." 

"CLARICE!" Dad yelled. 

"Oh I have to go." I said. "Bye Clarice." I jump over the fence. And run inside. "Time for diner. How's pizza?" I nodded. "Where's Ellen?"

"Oh she's picking up the pizza." He said. "I got invited to hang out with some kids tomorrow." I said. "See what did I tell you." I chuckled. "Hey I got you something." 

"Dad you didn't have to-" 

"I wanted to do something for my baby girl." I smile. He grabs my hands and leads me to the garage. "Close your eyes." He said. 

I heard him getting it out. "Open your eyes!" He said. I opened them. "Oh my God... It's a motorcycle! But I don't have a..." 

"You don't have to in South Park." 

I hugged him. "Thanks dad." He started to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing it's just I never thought I would be in South Park." He said. I smiled. 

__________________

After dinner I went upstairs to my room. Outside so calm it's scary. I got out my paint. My walls are like blank canvas. 

When I was done it looked pretty good. I was surprised. I went to bed. I woke up to ellen screaming. "My fucking God." I hissed. Running to her aid. When I found she was watching tv. "The hell Ellen!" 

"Sorry I was just watching my strange addiction. This girl drinks her pee!" From the sound of it I wanted to puke. "Ew!" I yell. "Yeah and she lives in Colorado!" 

I looked on the TV the lady was drinking something that looked like lemonade. I ran to the bathroom and puked. "Sorry Clarice!" Ellen yells. 

After I started to feel better I went outside. Alice followed. Justin was outside with two other kids. 

One was a girl wearing a black pants and sweater. And a purple scarf around her face like a ninja. And the other kid was a fat boy with a blue jeans a brown sweater and a blue hat. 

"Clarice! Over here!" 

I ran over with alice besides me. "Guys this is the girl I was talking about. Clarice this is Cartmen and Katz." 

"Mmmmp."  
'Hi!'

I waved. "Come on let's get some gaming on before I die from boredom." Cartman said. "Come on." We walked 3 blocks down to Cartman's house. 

"Dogs stays outside!" Cartman yelled. "Ok bitch." I turn to Alice. "Stay Alice." She sat in place, and we went inside. We started to play mortal combat.

I went outside for a cigarette. I check my phone. One text from Ellen. 

'Went to the store bought art supplies for you ;)'

"Thanks sis'

I put my phone away. Cartman walks out. "You have a spare one?" He asked. "Yeah." I hand him one and toss him the lighter. "So why did you move to South Park?" He asked. "My dad said we needed fresh start."

"That must suck. You having to move here." He said. "I actually like it here. Better than Arizona." I chuckled. "So why does that damn dog follow you? It stupid or something?"

"Bitch! Don't say that about my dog." 

"I'm not a bitch!"

"You act like one!" 

"Little shit!"

"Brat!"

"Red headed fuck!"

"Fat ass!"

"I'm not fat I'm big boned!" He yelled. "I'm sure that's true." Justin came outside. "Hey you two want to come inside now?"

Cartman is lucky Justin came out here. "I'm coming." I said. Going back inside. I sat down by Katz.

"Mmmmp mmmmpp.  
(Where's the boys?) 

"Outside. About to come in." The boys walk in that moment. I left 10 minutes later.

I felt someone watching me on the way home. Alice was right by me. "Who's there?" I ask. A girl comes out from the bushes. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Amy Stotch." She must be shy. "I'm Clarice Broflovski." She comes closer. "Don't tell my nana and grandpa I scared you please." She begged. "I promise I won't Amy. I'm not a snitch." I said. She smiled. "Amy it's about to be dark I think we should both go home. We don't need trouble." 

"Oh I guess your right. See you around Clarice." She said running away. "What are doing out here alone?" Cartman asked. "I was on my way home. You?" He narrowed his eyes. "I was coming to bug you."

"Of course." 

He chuckled. "Come on Clar, you know you like my company." 

"It's Clarice! Not Clar! Bitch!"

"Stop calling me a bitch! You Red headed fuck!" He yelled. "No I think it suits you." I laugh as I Kept walking home. He was right next to me. Alice behind me. "Why the hell are you still following me?" I asked. "Because your just a girl and you may get hurt." I roll my eyes. "I can handle myself if necessary, thank you very much." 

When I reach the door to my house he was still by me. "Do you want something?" I asked. "No I just wanted to see if you know the way to your house." 

"Thanks?"


	2. Kiss

Chapter 2 

When I walked inside dad was asleep on the couch. Ellen asleep on the floor. I chuckled at the them. I walked up stairs. I took a quick shower and went to bed. 

I woke up sweating. I looked around the room, Stillness. Nightmares are the only thing that scares me anymore. It makes sure I'm alive in the morning. Every Night a new nightmare. 

Fuck.

I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. Ellen and dad were still sleeping. I washed my bowl and grabbed my bag then went outside. I walked around town. "That's the bitch!" I heard a familiar voice yelled. I turn. It's the guys I beated up. "Oh shit." I said to myself. They started running towards me. I started running too. 

I saw Cartman. He saw me. He was the last thing I saw. Something hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground. "What the fuck dude!" I heard him yell. I slowly got up. "Oh the little shit is getting up." I saw him pull a knife out and pointed it at me. 

"Fatass leave now or I'll stab you too." 

While he was looking at Cartman I kicked him in the leg. He fell to the ground. I grabbed Cartman's hand and started running. I dragged him into an abandoned building. I saw the guy run past. "Thanks a lot Clar! You dragged me into this." Cartman complained. "Shut up bitch. He might come back. I thought there were two." I said. "YOUR NOT MY BOSS!" He yelled. "Shut up bitch!" I hissed. 

"Make me."

"Stop being a baby."

"HEY DUDE THE GIRL IS HERE!" Cartman yelled out the window. 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." The guy was running back. Cartman was about to yell again but I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. His eyes widen. But they slowly closed. So did mine. He but his arms around my wast. I put my arms around his neck. He licked his way into my mouth. 

I heard the boy run past. I waited a few moments then pushed away. "I hate you." I said. I pushed him on the ground. I got out my spray paint from my bag. I painted a dick on the wall. I handed a can of spray paint to Cartman. He painted a cat?

"Of all things you draw a cat?"

"It's boobs!"

I gave him a shrug. "Whatever." He said. I walked around the abandoned building. "What was this place?" I asked myself. "It was the elementary school." Sam said. "What happened?" He looked kind of sad. "My dad and some Jew got in a fight. And he wanted to prove he was bad ass so he blow it up." 

"Holy shit."

He laughed. I realize something under his jacket. "What's under you sweater?" I asked. "Nothing!" I unzipped his jacket and 4 pillow fell to the ground.

"A pillows?" 

I looked at him. He looked skinnier. "The fuck!" He yelled. "Why do you make yourself look fat?" He froze.

"I don't know." 

"You look better like this." 

"What would a stupid girl know!"

"Hey bitch I was trying to be nice!" I yelled. "All women are the same. Just use you to get what they want!" 

"Yeah that's a lot of women, but I don't use people. I hated being used! I never want to use someone." 

He didn't buy it. "Whatever I don't have to prove anything to you Cartman." I started to walk to the door. He got in front of it. "No girl talks to me like that." I push him out of the way. He falls to the ground. "No man besides my dad bosses me around bitch." 

______________________

When I get home dad was watching tv and Ellen was out. "Hey Clarice, how was your day?"

"It was Good."

I walked upstairs to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I touched my lips. "I can't believe I let that bitch be my first kiss." I said to myself. I grabbed my blade from my bag. I lined up the blade and started cutting.

______________________

I woke up on the bathroom floor. "I guess I over did it." I pulled the bandages from under the sink. And wrapped my arm. I chuckled. No one looks for poor Clarice. I clean the floor and sink. 

Walking downstairs I realized it was the middle of the night. I checked the rooms. Dads asleep. So is ellen. I went outside.

I checked my watch. It was 12. I walked to the park. I plugged in my ear buds and swung on the swings. 

I saw a man come out of the bar. He was drunk. He saw me. "Jew?" He mouthed. I gave him a weird look. He walked closer. "What's your name little girl?" He asked. "I'm Clarice Broflovski."

"Are you related to Kyle Broflovski?"

"He is my father." I answered. "Aw! A baby Jew!" He laughed. "I'm not Jewish, bitch." 

"What?"

"I'm a fucking Atheist." I said thinking how much of a fatass he was. "That can't be true... What does your dad say about that?" He asked. "My dad isn't any of your business, bitch." 

"That's true."

"Ok bitch what's your name? Or do I get to call you bitch?"

"Cartman."

"I know a kid we call-"

"My son. And he's talked about you. You kissed him?"

"He wouldn't shut up. Would you rather me kick his ass?" I asked. "No, but I think he likes you..." He trailed off. "You look a lot like your dad." He said out of nowhere, trying to change the subject. "I get that a lot."


	3. Break down

Chapter 3

"So Clarice did your dad have any other children?" He asked. "Just me and my sister Ellen and my brother Tom." He looked surprised. "Are they Jewish?" I had to think about it. "I guess." I said. "Do they look like your dad at all?" He asked. "No they look much more like mother." 

"What does she look like?"

"Blond, blue eyed, and gorgeous."He looked a lot like cartman. But fat. Was cartman trying to look like his father? So many questions went throw my head. "Mr Eric was my dad always...shy?" I asked. "No he was never shy, is he now?" I nodded. "I think that was my fault Clarice. I was kind of mean to him."

"Why?"

"I really don't know, but I wish I could take it back." Was he about to cry? He was! "What's wrong Mr Eric?" I asked. He looked at me. "I've been planing to hurt you this whole time....but I can't bring myself to hurt you." 

I started to get scared. "Why do you want to hurt me Mr Eric? Have I done wrong?" I notice that he was walking towards me. I couldn't move. He grabbed my shoulders. My eyes widen. "You need to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." He ran off. 

____________________

Eric Cartman ran home, away from Clarice. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her. It's bad enough he has to worry about not hurting his own kid. 

He went into his house. And went to the basement. Bodies hung the wall. Dead. All the homeless people in South Park. And no one noticed. 

"Dad?" Sam asked he was putting some of the body parts in the fridge. "Dad you ok?" 

"Yeah son."

_____________________

Clarice was scared. She just stood in the park. Alone. Clarice does not get startled easily, but now her hearts racing. She ran home crying.

The sun is starting to rise. Clarice would of loved to watch the sunrise. But this time she was scared. Clarice is not someone who likes to cry. She hates being a crybaby. But she was. She slowly crept into the house. Questions went throw her mind as she dropped on her bed. 

Closing her eyes, losing herself. 

There was a knock. It was probably her father. "Clarice you up?" He asked. "Yes dad." 

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

He walked throw the door. "What's wrong Clarice? Nightmares?"

"Yes." She lied.

He grabbed her hands. And just held them. "It's going to be ok sunshine." He kissed her hands. Clarice hugged him. "Want to talk about it?" He asked. "No."

"You can tell me anything, you know that?"

"I know." She couldn't look in his eyes. She said she wanted to sleep. He left. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. Eric Cartman was in her mind. He was planing to hurt her? Why? How far would he go? Would he kill her?

She went downstairs to eat breakfast and went back outside. Justin was waiting for her. Creepy. "Hey Clarice, want to hang out with me, Katz, and Cartman?" He asked. "Sure, I guess." 

He grabbed Clarice's wrist and dragged her to a run down building. Katz and Cartman were waiting inside for them. "Finally! We've been waiting for you two." Clarice rolled her eyes. Katz pulled a bag from behind her back. Clarice heard bottles. 

"Who's ready to party?" 

________________________

After a few beers Clarice started getting dizzy. Katz started to take off her shirt. Justin kept drinking. Cartman was sitting by Clarice. "We should all stay at Cartman's house tonight." Justin said almost falling over. 

"Why!" Cartman yelled.

"Mmmmpp mmmm mmmp mmmp." (Your dad doesn't give us crap about being drunk.)

Clarice forgetting the the night before agree to go to Cartman's house. "I don't think my dad is home." I sat on the couch. Justin sat by me. "I'll get the beer from the kitchen." Cartman said. Katz pasted out on the chair. 

Cartman came in with the beers. Clarice grabbed one. "We should play truth or dare." Justin said. "Truth or dare is for 4th graders." He wined. "Mmmmpp mmmp." (Shut up.) Katz said waking up. We all sat in a circle. "Katz truth or dare?" Justin asked.

"Mmp." (Dare)

"I dare you to have a make out session with Clarice." 

Clarice froze. Katz took her mask off. Woah she was pretty. Pretty blonde. Beautiful eyes. She smiled. "And warning Clarice she might try to rape you later so look out." Justin warned. Cartman was just wide eyed. 

Katz pined Clarice to the ground. "Bring it on bitch." Clarice said. "I like you Clarice." Once they started making out the guys just sat there. Stunned. "Clarice is there a chance your lesbian or bi by any chance?"

"I guess you'll have to find out." 

Katz laughed. "Justin was right you better watch your back." She joked, Hopefully. She got off. "Cartman truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"Would you rather be fucked by a guy or Justin's mom."

"Wow that's a hard one. I think a guy."

"Wow Cartman." Justin laugh.

"Clar truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"Who would you rather stay in a room with for a hour? Chucky or Jixsaw?" He asked. "Jixsaw."

"What? No way, you would die."

"I know but I'm curious. He was my hero growing up and still is."

"Weirdo."

"Whatever, truth or dare Justin?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to chug down that beer in 5 seconds."

"Your on."

___________________

Katz and Justin left. Clarice and Cartman were watching tv. "Could I like get you something? Beer? Water? Are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine, thanks." 

"Just ask if you want something."

Cartman noticed that he's never seen Clarice smile. Not even a chuckle. Clarice is a good looking girl. She covers up behind her black long sleeve clothing. Her hair curly. She hides behind all of these things. Never has she smiled.

"Hey Clar I bet I can kick your ass at any video game I have."

"No way."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah!" He punched Clarice in the arm softly. She punch him. It got harder. And harder. She stood up and kicked him in the leg. "Ow!" He jumped on her and pined her to the ground. A leg on each side of her. "Get off Cartman." She hissed. "No way Clar." 

"Cartman I'm warning you."

"Bring it."

Clarice pulled her legs from under the boy. It was then that Clarice and Cartman notice Cartman was in between her legs. They froze. Just looking at each other. She got one of her arms free from his grip and punched him in the mouth. "Get off me!" She yelled. But he just sat there stun from the punch. 

All the memories came back to her. She started to cry. She started kicking and screaming. "Clarice calm down! It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you!" He got off her. But she kept freaking out. He held her. Then it hit him after she started shaking.

"Your name is Clarice Broflovski. Your in South Park Colorado. At Cartman's house." 

"My name *hic* is Clarice Broflovski. I'm in South Park Colorado. At *hic* Cartman's house." She fell asleep in his arms. He called his dad. 

When his dad walked throw the doors he freaked out. "Dad she had a break down!" 

"What happened?"

"We were fighting and I accidentally got between her legs and she freaked out!" He started to cry. Eric picked up the girl and put her on the couch. And picked up the phone.


End file.
